I Swear
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS KINGDOM STORY. OneShot SongFic. Leaf/Petal. Requested by BlankyXP. Petal and Leaf realize they're meant for each other after Leaf proves it through song. Other things happen too. R&R!


BlankyXP actually requested this story. It's my first request! I started writing after I got the request and I really went with the idea and characters. Hope you like it, Blanky!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places used in this story. I just came up with the idea :)  
Also, I do not own the song used: _I Swear_ by _All 4 One_.

* * *

_**~…**__**Petal POV**__**…~**_

I wasn't sure what to do with myself anymore. After Marie, the Wandolier, fixed up the Forest, there wasn't much to do. I guess I could go worship at the temple again...but I've done that 11 times today! Ugh, I guess I'll go see what Hopper's up to. I found Hopper by the koi pond. He was knelt down, and it sounded like he was talking to his froggie friends.

"Good morning, Hopper. What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just challenged Kroak here to a jumping contest. Starts in a couple minutes, wanna watch?" he asked, childish grin on his freckled face.

"Sure, let me just go and get Leaf. I'm sure he'd love to watch."

I walked over to the mansion that Leaf asked Marie to build for him. It was situated right at the docks, which I loved. I opened the door and found Leaf in his bedroom, strumming his guitar.

"Petal! I didn't expect you to be back for a while!" He said while getting off of his enormous bed. "Well, Hopper asked me to invite you to a jumping contest he's holding. Wanna come watch it with me?"

"Did he get us good seats?" he chuckled. I laughed back with him. There's something about Leaf that could cheer up even the mopiest person on Spookane!

We walked over to the lake where Hopper was holding the contest. "I forgot to tell you Petal, you're the judge."

"Oh thanks for the honor." I said while finding a good place to sit down. When I did, Leaf just plopped right next to me.

"Ready judge?" Hopper asked me while holding back laughter.

"Jump away!" I answered. And they were off! Hopper took an early lead, but I started to doze off...zzz.

I woke up a little while later. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Leaf's bright eyes staring at me. They almost looked like they were shining.

"Uh, Petal? You kinda fell asleep during the race." Leaf whispered.

"Did Hopper look mad at me?"

"Nah. He figures you were tired from all the cleaning up you did yesterday. Right now he's over at that robot, trying to fix her. Don't think he'll do anything, but it's worth a shot." I pulled myself off the ground and realized I was lying on Leaf's lap the entire time.

We both walked back to the mansion. Leaf told me to stay in the living room and rest: he would be making dinner tonight. You have no idea how scared I was at that thought. Last time he cooked, we almost lost our entire crop of frogberries! About 10 minutes later, he called me over to the table. To my surprise, a very appetizing salad was near my seat. He made it out of lettuce, arugula, and spinach...and he drizzled on what seemed to be basalmic vinaigrette made with olive oil, mixed herbs and spices, and crushed frogberries. **(A.N.: I completely made this salad up. I'm trying to make it sound appetizing to the elves.) **I hesitantly picked up my fork and put a spinach leaf in my mouth.

"Wow! This is really good! How'd you make this dressing?" I exclaimed with my mouth full.

"Can't say. It's my mom's secret recipe," he said, holding his fork in midair. We finished our salads rather quickly. I told Leaf to go in and wash up, I would do the dishes tonight. After I finished, I cleaned myself up in the bathroom and got ready for bed. I peeked inside Leaf's room to see what he was up to; he was just playing around his guitar again. Maybe he was going to play for the animals tomorrow. I walked into my bedroom, pulled the covers over my head, and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to find that I wandered into the living room to sleep. I was sprawled out on the couch instead of snuggled up in my bed. Leaf was nowhere to be found...for now. I went outside and bathed in the koi pond like I do every morning. When I looked up, I saw Leaf sitting on the stage toying with his guitar again.

"AAH! Have you been watching me this whole time?!?" I shrieked.

"I haven't looked up at you once. I'm getting ready to play a concert for the unicorns." he told me. He didn't even look up at me.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go worship at the statue after I'm done. Wanna come with?" "Please, I've got more important things to do than worship at some silly statue." I finished up fast and headed straight to the statue. To my surprise, Hopper was there.

"OK, now I'm curious. What'cha doin' Hopper?" I asked coyly.

"Um, I'm hoping that the statue will send me a sign that'll show me what to do about that robot girl."

"Something will happen sooner or later."

I noticed about halfway through my worshipping, Hopper had left to go back to the koi pond.

I was done worshipping rather early today. Guess I just wasn't in the mood. I decided to go near the back of the forest to see what was up with that robot. To my surprise, Leaf was there...fishing. I think the fish he just got flailed out of his pail.

"Damn! Stupid Arowana!" he screamed. "Leaf! Watch your mouth! Cursing is not allowed...tradition states that-".

"I don't care what tradition says! That was our dinner!"

"You were gonna cook again?" I asked, completely stunned.

"No. Hopper said I'd I caught the fish, he'd make us dinner tonight." Apparently everyone knows how to cook on this island.

"Why? Did you need me or something?"

"No, I just came to see the robot. I'll go back to the house now." I said sheepishly.

Leaf and Hopper came inside a little while later...with Leaf carrying a huge pail full of fish. Leaf came over and sat right next to me while Hopper started to prepare the fish for us. We all started talking about how the day was going. Hopper and his froggie friends got into another argument, and Leaf couldn't wait to put on that show for the unicorns.

"When is that again?" I eagerly asked.

"2 days from now. I've been practicing for days and I think I'm just about ready."

"It's ready! Come and get it while it's hot!" We heard Hopper call from the kitchen. Tonight, dinner was grilled arowana fish on a bed of flavored rice **(A.N.: Again, I'm no chef, but I'm trying to make meals for these guys!). **These two are just spoiling me! I'll have to make something extra special after Leaf's concert.

After dinner, we all cleaned ourselves up and headed to the robot. Maybe if we all looked hard enough, we could find a clue as to where she came from. Leaf went up to her first. He examined most of the body, but didn't find anything. Hopper went next. He started looking at all the little details, and even he found nothing. Finally, it was my turn. I went to look at her head. I opened up the top panel.

"Guys, I think I found something." I said calmly. The two came rushing over. On the underside of the panel, there was a statement.

"Property of Dr. F. If this robot landed on your island, please send a letter back to Rocket Reef." I read it aloud.

"So, this robot is a product of Rocket Reef? What else will they come up with next?" Leaf wondered. We all headed back to write this letter. All of us were involved, so we all wanted to say something to the inventor. At the end of the letter, we asked if Dr. F could come to the island and fix her up. It'd be nice to have another girl here. With the sun going down, we decided it was time for bed. Leaf and I went into our separate bedrooms, while Hopper went back to his pad.

*Yawn!* Looks like it's gonna be another hot day. I noticed that I was up earlier than usual because Leaf was still in his bed. I quietly left the house and went to bathe in the koi pond again. I came back a while later, and Leaf was now awake. I heard him shuffling around his room. Probably looking for his guitar.

"It's on top of you dresser!" I called out to him.

"Thanks, Petal!" he called back. When would he ever learn? While he was practicing, I started to write another letter. This time, it was to the captain of the Cutesy Cruise Ship, asking him if he would like to dock here tomorrow for Leaf's concert. I'm hoping he writes back to me soon…just don't tell Leaf!

* * *

~…Another day goes by. It's filled with many uneventful things, so I'm skipping ahead to the next day: the day of Leaf's concert…~

* * *

The captain wrote me back. He said he was planning to stop here for a bit anyway. Go figure. Leaf is getting the stage ready for his big performance, I was tidying the island up for the cruise ship's arrival, and I don't know if Hopper was doing anything. All of a sudden, I heard a loud foghorn sound off. It sounded like it was really close to our dock. Leaf came running over to me.

"Petal? Is a ship coming here or something?" he asked, all confused. His face just looked so cute.

"Maybe. Let's go check it out." I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him along with me. We arrived just short of the docks, and a huge light pink ship was just about to drop anchor. It was adorned with many windows and decorations, and it had to be at least 10 floors high. The captain stepped off the platform first.

"Good morning. You must be Petal and Leaf. My name's Barney Cull, resident of Capital Island…but this is the time of year I sail around the kingdom with my tour." He said proudly.

"You knew this boat was coming here?" Leaf inquired.

"Yes! Surprise! These guys, including Hopper and I, are going to be your audience today! I figured you're probably tired of playing for only two people." I told him, suppressing my huge grin.

"Wow. Thanks Petal", he said as he hugged me, "This is great. Now I'll be putting on my very first concert!" he exclaimed. He then ran over to the stage to announce the show would be starting soon. All the people on the cruise ship started filing out one by one, and Barney was saying all their names to me.

"Here's Bean Bradley, BeeBee, Billy, Clara Belle, Jeremy Snoars (being carried out because he was sleeping), Penelope, Pinky, and Taylor." I pointed them in the direction of the stage, and Barney and I followed from the back of the line.

"Boys and Girls! Are you ready to rock?" Leaf yelled into his microphone to start off the show. The whole audience (all 12 of us, including the various animals on the island) clapping and cheered. Leaf then played a variety of traditional elven songs with his guitar. They sounded very good for being played on an electric guitar.

"And now, I'd like Petal to come on stage with me for the next song." He pointed me out from the crowd.

"No…no, I couldn't." I begged him not to let me do this.

"Come on, Petal. I want you to do this." He pleaded. I reluctantly got up off the ground and climbed my way on stage.

He came over and whispered, "Would you please play us that song on your pan flute?"

"Oh! Leaf! Really? Wouldn't that sorta not go with your whole set?"

"I don't care. Play it anyway!" he said while pushing me to the microphone. I pulled my pan flute out of the pocket in my dress and started playing. I was watching the audience the whole time and they all looked at me in awe. I'd been playing this song to help the entire plant life on the island grow, and Leaf loved it. When I was done, the audience stood up and cheered. I got a standing ovation! Me! Leaf took my hand, and helped me off the stage. He then climbed back up and started playing his next song:

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

At this moment, Leaf looked me straight in the eyes.

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

Even though this whole audience was listening to him, he only wanted me to hear.

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

_For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

Right now, I had a stream of tears crawling down my face. I now knew Leaf felt the same way about me that I do about him.

_For better or worse  
till death do us part I'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart  
I swear…_

And with that, his concert was over. The audience stood up once again and clapped for Leaf. I, instead of just clapping, ran up onto the stage and kissed Leaf full on the lips. Surprisingly, he kissed back. He even wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling over. We both heard the audience get even louder at the sight of this. We pulled apart and started to laugh.

"Leaf…that was amazing!" I said to him.

"What was amazing? The song or the kiss?" he chuckled.

I chuckled too, but answered, "Both."

We both got off the stage only to be swarmed by the audience. Most of them were asking us if we were together now and if Leaf was putting on any more concerts. We both noticed that the unicorns were over in the temple. Leaf's plan worked. Hopper, Leaf, and I all waved goodbye to the cruise ship as it sailed off to its next destination.

* * *

~…The very next day, Dr. F and Alexa (his assistant) came to our island to fix the robot girl. Dr. F just fixed a few nuts and bolts and she was as good as new. Her name was Makoto and when asked if she'd like to stay here or go to Rocket Reef, she chose to stay here…as long as he built another robot for her. He had done such a thing. T.O.B.O.R. flew on in, and stayed here with us. Dr. F and Alexa soon left after they knew their robots were in good hands…~

* * *

Yay! You know the drill: Read and Review! And if there are any more requests, don't be afraid to ask! :D


End file.
